True Friends
by Kalisla
Summary: Hermione Granger fällt aus allen Wolken, als sie bemerkt, dass auch Slytherins Menschen mit Gefühlen sind. Doch wer hätte schon gedacht, dass sich hinter Draco Malfoys eiskaltem Blick und Pansy Parkinsons mörderischem Grinsen wahre Freundschaft verbirgt?
1. Surprise, surprise

**Surprise, surprise**

_Nothing should surprise us nowadays, except happy marriages._

Oscar Wilde

Ein lautes Klingeln riss Hermione aus dem Schlaf.

Sie streckte die Hände in einer unwillkürlichen Bewegung zu ihrem Nachttisch aus, um den vermeintlichen Übeltäter auszuschalten, erwischte statt eines Weckers jedoch ihr Wasserglas und stieß es hinunter. Sie stöhnte auf und ließ sich wieder zurück in die Kissen fallen, während sie ihre nasse Hand am Betttuch abwischte.

_Das fängt ja schonmal gut an_, dachte sie resigniert.

Es kam immer wieder vor, dass sie morgens völlig desorientiert versuchte, den Wecker auszustellen - das Problem dabei war, dass das Klingeln von einem Weckzauber erzeugt wurde. Doch Hermione hatte sich in ihren ersten 11 Lebensjahren so an einen handfesten Wecker gewöhnt, dass sich ihr Unterbewusstsein des häufigeren verselbstständigte und scheinbar immer noch nicht endgültig in der Zaubererwelt angekommen war.

Sie kniff die dunklen Augen nocheinmal fest zusammen, als könnte sie sie vor der bitteren Wahrheit verschließen, dass sie jetzt aufstehen musste. Sie hatte eigentlich keine Lust, sich jetzt schon für das Frühstück in der Großen Halle fertig zu machen. Es war Samstag, sie hatten heute keinen Unterricht und sämtliche Hausaufgaben hatte sie natürlich schon gestern erledigt.

Aber Harry und Ron wollten heute nach Hogsmeade, um die letzten Weihnachtseinkäufe zu tätigen - _wohl eher die ersten_, dachte Hermione und musste schmunzeln, während sie mühsam aus dem hölzernen Himmelbett kletterte - und sie hatte versprochen, mitzukommen. Als Beraterin, denn Ginny wollte nicht schon wieder gute Miene zum bösen Spiel machen, wie im letzten Jahr, als Harry ihr ein Besenpolitur-Set geschenkt hatte. Klar, sie liebte Fliegen, aber als Liebesbeweis hatte sie sich doch etwas Romantischeres gewünscht als ein bisschen Seifenlauge, um Schlammspritzer von ihrem Sauberwisch 7 zu entfernen.

Hermione verstand das. Naja, genaugenommen konnte sie sich nur vorstellen, wie es sein könnte, es zu verstehen - sie hatte nie einen Freund gehabt. Natürlich war da die Knutscherei mit Viktor Krum gewesen, aber erstens wohnte er viel zu weit weg und zweitens kam für Hermione nur ein Junge in Frage, der ihre Leidenschaft für Bücher und Lernen nicht nur verstand, sondern bestenfalls auch noch teilte. _Natürlich wäre ein nettes Aussehen auch nicht zu verachten_, dachte Hermione seufzend und schüttelte den Kopf, um das Bild eines hübschen Mannes aus ihrem Kopf zu verbannen, der auf einem großen Sofa lag und ganz sinnlich in einem Buch blätterte. _Ich bin wohl wirklich nicht ganz auf der Höhe heute. Was für ein seltsamer Morgen._ Ihre Gedanken kehrten wieder zurück zu Ginny und Harry und dem Geschenke-Problem.

Sie ging also diesmal mit ihren beiden besten Freunden los, um sicherzustellen, dass Harry etwas wirklich Schönes für Ginny besorgte. Dass es dazu leider nicht kommen würde und Ginny mit einer Reisig-Zange vorlieb würde nehmen müssen, wusste sie jetzt noch nicht.

Hermione schlüpfte aus der angenehmen Wärme ihres Bettes und erschauerte sofort. Sie hüpfte mehr ins Bad als dass sie ging und konnte vor dem Verriegeln der Tür gerade noch einen Blick auf ihre Zimmergenossin Lavender Brown werfen, die gähnend vor ihrem Bett kniete und scheinbar nach irgendetwas suchte. Dies wurde prompt durch einen Schrei bestätigt, als Lavender das Objekt ihrer Begierde gefunden hatte: "Ha! Ich hab's doch gewusst. Irgendjemand versteckt meine Unterwäsche immer unter dem Bett." Hermione schloss grinsend die Tür. So unnormal war der Morgen wohl doch nicht.

Nachdem sie heiß geduscht hatte, zog sie sich rasch eine dunkle Hose und einen weißen Pulli an. Sie schaute kurz in den Spiegel, um zu überprüfen, dass nichts fehlte - erst vor kurzem hatte sie vor lauter Lernstress vergessen, ihre Schlafanzughose auszuziehen und war von einem hochroten Ron gefragt worden, das jetzt so modern sei in der Muggelwelt.

Heute hatte sie nichts vergessen, und trotzdem stockte Hermione der Atem. _Ach nein, das darf doch nicht wahr sein. Ich habe ihr doch gesagt, dass sie aufpassen soll, damit sie unsere Anziehsachen nicht verwechselt._ Sie trug eindeutig den Pullover ihrer Mutter, gut zu erkennen an dem V-Ausschnitt. Er war wahrscheinlich bei den frisch gebügelten Sachen gewesen, die ihre Mutter ihr stets mitgab, wenn sie nach den Ferien wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehrte.

Mrs Granger war eine sehr modebewusste und ambitionierte Frau, doch Hermione hatte wohl nur letztere Eigenschaft von ihr geerbt. Sie besaß keine ausgeschnittenen Oberteile, sie fühlte sich unwohl darin und außerdem wollte sie, dass sie aufgrund ihres Charakters und ihrer Intelligenz gemocht wurde, nicht weil irgendwelche vorpubertären Jungzauberer auf Hexen mit weiten Ausschnitten standen. _Ganz im Gegensatz zu Lavender und Parvati. Die hätten allerdings auch Schwierigkeiten, mit etwas anderem als ihrem Aussehen zu punkten_. Doch schon schalt sich Hermione in Gedanken selbst - das war ungerecht, sie kannte die beiden nicht einmal richtig. Hermione hatte einen starken Sinn für Gerechtigkeit, und der ließ sich solche Lästereien seitens ihres Verstandes nicht gefallen.

Sie drehte sich vor dem Spiegel hin- und her begutachtete sich kritisch. _Naja, so schlimm ist es nicht. Ich denke, das wird Ron verkraften, ohne mich zu fragen, ob ich nicht ein Kleidungsstück vergessen habe._

Hermione zog sich ein dünnes, graues Baumwoll-Cape über (innerhalb der Steingemäuer von Hogwarts kam es im Winter auch schonmal zu Frost, da lediglich auf der Großen Halle und den Klassenzimmern Wärmezauber lagen), zurrte ihre Stiefel fest und machte sich auf den Weg zum Frühstück.

Unterwegs kam sie an einigen der vergitterten Fenstern vorbei. Es versprach ein herrlicher Tag zu werden. Das Gelände war von einer weißen Schneeschicht überzogen und die Eiskristalle brachen sich glitzernd in den ersten Sonnenstrahlen, die die Ländereien küssten. Hermione seufzte verträumt. Sollte sie wohl doch ihre romantische Ader entdeckt haben? Sie grinste in sich hinein. Das war es, was Hogwarts zu ihrem Zuhause machte. Dieses unbeschreibliche Gefühl, genau dort zu sein, wo sie hingehörte.

Plötzlich hörte sie ein helles, weibliches Lachen hinter sich. Sie drehte sich um, konnte aber niemanden entdecken. Da stolperte ein Mädchen hinter einem Wandvorhang hervor - Hermione erkannte Pansy Parkinson, ein blasses Mädchen mit kinnlangen, pechschwarzen Haaren. Sie zog an etwas hinter dem Vorhang, was sich wenig später als Arm entpuppte - und es war nicht irgendein Arm, sondern der von Draco Malfoy.

Hermione forschte in ihrem Gedächntis nach einer Infomation, denn da war irgendetwas, was sie an diesem Bild verwirrte. Einen Moment später hellte sich ihr Blick auf. Denn soweit Hermine wusste, waren Malfoy und Parkinson kein Paar - _was machen sie dann gemeinsam hinter einem Wandvorhang?_ - sondern beste Freunde. Das war eins der wenigen Dinge, über die sie mit Ron und Harry wohl nie würde reden können. _Slytherins habe keine echte Freunde, die kennen sowas garnicht. Basta. Und woher willst du das überhaupt wissen, he?_ Ertönte Rons imaginere Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

Doch sie wusste es tatsächlich. Seit der vierten Klasse saß sie in Arithmantik neben Blaise Zabini, einem Vorzeigeslytherin und erstaunlicherweise wirklich netten, intelligenten und gutaussehenden Jungen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, sie hatte eigentlich nur nett und intelligent denken wollen. Sie war für ihren Geschmack heute Morgen entschieden zu hormongesteuert. Rons imaginäre Stimme schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge. _Hör auf damit, Ron. Ich weiß doch ganz genau, dass du heimlich Dahne Greengrass hinterherschaust._ Das wurde von Ron mit einem Schnauben quittiert. Auf jeden Fall erfuhr sie durch Zabini eine Menge Dinge über slytherin'sches Denken, welches erstaunlicherweise dem der Gryffindors nicht _so_ unähnlich war, wie alle dachten.

Von ihm wusste sie, das Malfoy und Pansy seit ihrem ersten Date in der 3. Klasse Freunde waren - damals hatte er sie gefragt, um die anderen Slytherins zu beeindrucken. Mit der Liebe hatte es bei beiden nicht geklappt, wohl aber hatten sie sich auf Anhieb so gut verstanden, dass sich eine Freundschaft entwickelt hatte. Sagte zumindest Zabini.

Mittlerweile hatte Parkinson es geschafft, Malfoy mitzuziehen und die beiden alberten auf dem Gang herum, während Hermine einfach nur dastand und den Blick nicht abwenden konnte.

"Draco, lass das!" kicherte Pansy, als er sie in die Seite knuffte. "Das war echt knapp. Wären wir nicht zufällig durch den Geheimgang hinter dem Teppich gefallen, hätte uns Filchs Monsterkatze wahrscheinlich schon längst erwischt und wir würden jetzt mit dem Kopf nach unten an Handschellen in Filchs Büro hängen."_ Aha_, dachte Hermione. _Wohl doch keine heimliche Knutscherei._

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten, als er den ernsten Gesichtsausdruck sah, mit dem sie ihre Worte verkündete und er konnte nicht anders, als haltlos in Gelächter auszubrechen. Seine weißblonden Haare fielen ihm in die Augen und ließen ihn wild aussehen.

"Nana, Pans, höre ich da etwa eine gewisse Begeisterung für Fesselspielchen heraus?" säuselte er mit gesenktem Blick und sah sie verführerisch an. Hermione stockte der Atem, und als sie seinen Blick sah, schnaufte sie leise und zittrig. Sie sah an sich hinunter und bemerkte eine leichte Gänsehaut auf ihrem Arm. Verstört wandte sie sich wieder dem Geplänkel ihrer beiden Erzfeinde zu, die sie nicht wahrzunehmen schienen, da sie schräg hinter einer großen, steinernen Säule stand.

Pansy ging auf Dracos Flirterei nicht ein.

Stattdessen schlug sie ihm auf den Arm, schob die Unterlippe vor und blickte gespielt arrogant nach oben. "Draco, ich darf doch sehr bitten. Du interpretierst meine Aussage völlig falsch. Ich habe mir lediglich Sorgen gemacht, dass deine feine, adelige Haut von den gewiss viel zu engen Handschellen Schäden davon tragen könnte." Sie schielte ihn aus halb geschlossenen Augen an und sah, wie seine linke Augenbrauen in beträchtliche Höhen wanderte. Hermiones Augenbrauen indessen wanderten noch ein Stückchen höher als die des jungen Malfoy, denn es war beinahe unglaublich, wie gewählt und intelligent Pansy Parkinson sich gerade ausgedrückt hatte. Sie war immer davon überzeugt gewesen, dass Pansys Verstand nur dazu in der Lage war, Gemeinheiten gegen nicht-Reinblüter hervorzubringen.

Aufeinmal zeichnete sich auf den beiden blassen Gesichtern der Slytherins ein Grinsen ab. Er verneigte sich vor ihr und sagte "Vielen Dank für eure Anteilnahme, euer Hoheit". Sie schüttelte grinsend den Kopf, ließ ein "Kein Problem, du Verrückter" verlauten und lachend und tratschend gingen sie in die entgegengesetzte Richtung von Hermione. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie ihre ärgste Gryffindor-Feindin nicht bemerkt hatten.

Hermione stand immer noch einfach nur da. Würde sie das, was sie gerade erlebt hatte, ihren Freunden erzählen, wäre ihr ein zweiwöcher Aufenthalt im St. Mungo's wohl sicher. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und runzelte die Stirn, so wie sie es immer tat, wenn sie ein Problem nicht auf Anhieb lösen konnte. Ihre Augen hatten es gesehen, doch ihr Verstand konnte es nicht begreifen. Malfoy und Parkinson eben, wie sie sich aufgeführt hatten, das hätten ohne weiteres auch Harry und sie sein können. Vielleicht ohne die sexuellen Anspielungen, aber dennoch, diese entspannte Vertrautheit hätte sie den beiden Slytherins nicht zugetraut. Niemals.

Sie beschloss, sich später Gedanken über ihre eigenartige Entdeckung zu machen - Draco Malfoy und Pansy Parkinson hatten scheinbar Humor und verhielten sich wie ganz normale Menschen, wenn sie sich unbeobachtet fühlten - und ging mit starr auf den Boden gerichtetem Blick weiter. _Ich habe einen anstrengenden Shopping-Tag vor mir_, und mit diesem Gedanken verscheuchte sie Malfoy und Parkinson aus ihrem Kopf.

* * *

So, das war das erste Kapitel und ich hoffe, euer Eindruck ist nicht allzu schlecht. Ich freue mich trotzdem tierisch über Reviews, damit ich weiß, was ich verbessern kann und was so bleiben soll ;-)

Hoffentlich bis zum nächsten Mal,


	2. Eggs and other problems

Hallo ihr Lieben!

Erstmal vielen, vielen Dank für die netten Reviews an **Mary Marvellous** und **Nessi.C.**! Habe mich total gefreut :-) Und entschuldigt bitte, dass das 2. Chap so lange gedauert hat, wird nicht wieder vorkommen...*räusper* ;-)

* * *

**Eggs and other problems**

Hermine ließ sich neben ihren Freunden am Gryffindor-Tisch nieder und seufzte zufrieden auf, als sie die Frühstücksauswahl betrachtete.

_Immerhin_, dachte sie und konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen, _immerhin hat Ron nicht __**alle **__Frühstückseier aufgegessen. Welch ein Wunder._

Hermine aß jeden Morgen ein Ei. So war es bis zu ihrem 11. Lebensjahr bei ihren Eltern gewesen und diese Tradition setzte sie in Hogwarts fort. Es war nicht so, dass Ron Eier besonders gern mochte, er aß einfach nur _alles._ Und wenn der Eierkorb in seiner Nähe stand, gab es meist keine Rettung mehr.

_Hört sich irgendwie so an, als ob mein Frühstücksei überlebenswichtig für mich wäre, _dachte Hermine und zweifelte einmal mehr an diesem Morgen an ihrem Verstand. _Wobei es eher überlebenswichtig für Ron ist, mir eins übrig zu lassen. _Sie nickte gedankenverloren.

Sie sah auf und bemerkte, dass Harry sie angrinste. Er saß genau gegenüber von Hermine und seine und Ginnys Hand lagen ineinander verschränkt auf dem Tisch.

„Gut geschlafen, Hermine? Du solltest mir dankbar sein, weißt du. Da Ron sich während sämtlicher Mahlzeiten alle Gedanken ausblendet, die nichts mit Fleisch, Kuchen oder Kürbissaft zu tun haben_, _war dein Frühstücksei heute…" Harry machte eine gewichtige Pause und räusperte sich, „…in sehr großer Gefahr. Aber ich habe keine Mühen gescheut, um es zu retten."

Ginny kicherte und flüsterte Hermine über den Tisch hinweg zu: „Er hat Recht. Er hat Ron angedroht, ihn aus dem Quidditchteam zu werfen, wenn er nichts für dich übrig lässt. Ach ja, meiner Meinung nach…" Ginny lehnte sich nun unbeschwert zurück und sprach lauter, „…hat Ron es verdient, mal nur ans Essen denken zu dürfen – wo er doch ständig in deiner Nähe ist, Hermine, und da wahrscheinlich an _ganz_ andere Dinge denkt. Die Hormone spielen in unserem Alter aber auch wirklich verrückt, nicht wahr, Ronnie?" Mit gespielt bekümmertem Blick sah sie zu Ron, der sich während ihrer Ansprache so übel verschluckt hatte, dass er mittlerweile ganz weiß im Gesicht war. Hermine holte aus und schlug dem-Jungen-der fast-erstickte fest auf den Rücken.

Ron spuckte ein großes Stück halb zerkauten Schinken auf seinen Teller.

Während Harry in seinen Kürbissaft prustete und Ginny vor Lachen halb von der Bank rutschte, widmete Hermine sich angestrengt ihrem Frühstück. In letzter Zeit spielten Ginny und Harry _dauernd _auf die vielleicht-Gefühle zwischen Ihr und Ron an. Es hatte den Anschein, dass die beiden sie verkuppeln wollten – eigentlich keine schlechte Überlegung, denn so würde alles beim Alten bleiben, alles innerhalb ihrer kleinen Gruppe. Und Hermine war sich in der Tat sicher, dass sie Gefühle für Ron hatte (sogar Gefühle, die über Ekel und Resignation über seine Essgewohnheiten hinausgingen).

_ Ja, es könnte sich hierbei um romantische Gefühle handeln. Ich bin mit zwar nicht sicher, da ich keine Vergleichsmöglichkeit habe, aber vielleicht fühlt sich Liebe ja so an. Warm, freundlich, sorglos, angenehm und leicht. So fühle ich mich, wenn ich mit Ron zusammen bin, _sinnierte sie vor sich hin.

Sie wusste nicht, wem die offensichtlichen Kupplungsversuche peinlicher waren, aber sie vermutete Ron. Er war in dieser Hinsicht sehr empfindlich, vermutlich, weil er einen Korb ihrerseits befürchtete – das war es zumindest, was Ginny gesagt hatte, als sie eines Abends ganze drei Stunden im Schlafanzug auf ihrem Bett gesessen und über die Liebe gesprochen hatten. Ginny war in dieser Hinsicht eine sehr angenehme Gesprächspartnerin. Sie hatte – ganz im Gegensatz zu Lavender und Parvati - eine ähnlich ernste Sichtweise wie Hermine selbst und fing nicht plötzlich an zu giggeln, wenn sie über Harry sprach.

Erst vor kurzem vor Ginny erbost aufgesprungen, als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum mitbekommen hatte, wie Lavender und Parvati eine Liste mit den Mädchen und Jungen angefertigt hatten, die ihrer Ansicht nach am besten zusammenpassten. Harry war demnach optimal für Romilda Vane geeignet und Ron – _natürlich_, schnaufte Hermine in Gedanken – für Lavender. Ginny hatte sich kurzerhand das Pergament geschnappt, zerrissen und die Schnipsel ins Kaminfeuer geworfen. Erst nachher hatte Hermine erfahren, wen sie ihr zugeteilt hatten. Zacharias Smith. _Know-it-alls unter sich_ hatte laut Ginny daneben gestanden. Während sie selbst nur mäßig überrascht war von Lavenders Gemeinheiten, war Ginny eine halbe Stunde wild gestikulierend auf- und abgeschritten. Hermine war froh, eine so gute Freundin wie Ginny zu haben.

Völlig in Gedanken versunken sah sie auf ihren Teller. Sie hatte ihr Ei mit ihrer Gabel zu einem unansehnlichen Brei zerquetscht. „Mist." grummelte sie leise und sah zum Eierkorb. Keins mehr da.

Entschuldigend sah Ron sie an. Er hatte paar Stücke Eigelb an der Oberlippe kleben. Gegen ihren Willen wurde Hermine ärgerlich und sah schnell weg – _Ron kann ja nichts dafür, dass ich heute irgendwie unkonzentriert bin. Dann esse ich eben einen Toast._

„Ron, reichst du mir bitte das Brot?" fragte sie lächelnd. „Und wisch' dir bitte den Mund ab. Deine Serviette liegt links neben dir." _Kommt es mir nur so vor, oder höre ich mich an wie Mrs. Weasley? _dachte Hermine stirnrunzelnd.

„Hermine, also…das tut mir echt leid, aber ich habe gerade den letzten Toast gegessen." Ron sah kurz zu ihr hinüber und lächelte entschuldigend, dann drehte er sich weg und unterhielt sich weiter mit Dean Thomas über den neuen Hüter der Slytherins, scheinbar ein ganz schräger Typ.

Hermine kochte. Vor Wut. Heute war ein schrecklicher Morgen. _Und Ron ist so ignorant._

Sie schwang ihre Beine herum, rutschte von der Bank und baute sich erbost vor Ron auf.

„Weißt du was? Harry hat Recht, du solltest dir verdammt noch mal auch noch über andere Dinge als _Essen _Gedanken machen. Du denkst doch immer nur an Essen und Quidditch! Seltsam, dass das Dinge sind, für die man sowieso nur Urinstinkte benötigt und so gut wie keinen Verstand. Es ist ja nicht so, als würdest du vom Fleisch fallen, oder? Ehrlich, Ron, wäre es zu viel verlangt, nur einmal _nicht nur an dich_ zu denken?"

Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, dass ihre Stimme immer lauter wurde. Und verzweifelter. Denn das bekam sie erst mit, als sie lautes Gejohle vom Slyltherin-Tisch am anderen Ende der Halle hörte.

„Weiter so, Granger!" brüllte Marcus Flint, während er sie dreckig angrinste und Goyle anstieß, der brummend anfing zu lachen.

Hermine sah wie gebannt zum Tisch ihrer Erzfeinde. Scham stieg in ihr auf – wenn _Goyle_ sich an ihrer Ansprache erfreute, war sie definitiv zu weit gegangen.

Sie spürte, wie das Blut in ihren Wangen pochte und biss sich schmerzhaft auf die Unterlippe. _Einfach wieder hinsetzen, als wäre nichts passiert_, wiederholte sie in Gedanken wie ein Mantra. Als sie Anstalten machte, sich wieder gegenüber von Harry niederzulassen, hörte sie eine wohlvertraute und arrogante Stimme unmittelbar neben ihrem Ohr. Erschrocken quietschte sie auf, stand mit einem Satz wieder gerade und sah Draco Malfoy ins Gesicht.

„Na hör mal, _Schlammblut…_" – letzteres Wort flüsterte er, sodass nur Hermine, Harry und Ginny es mitbekamen – „willst du etwa so leicht aufgeben? Ich hätte gedacht, dass eine _Know-it-all_ weiß, dass man Weasleys immer alles fünfmal sagen muss, damit es ankommt. Das Wiesel hat den Sinn deiner kleinen Rede nämlich scheinbar nicht verstanden, da er schon wieder anfängt, sein Frühstück zu verschlingen_ wie ein Mantikor ein rohes Stück Fleisch."  
_

Hermine konnte nicht umhin, ihm Recht zu geben – allerdings gab es zwei sehr gute Gründe, die dagegen sprachen, Malfoy einfach mit einem verzweifelten Lächeln und wildem Nicken zuzustimmen_._

_ Erstens_, dachte Hermine, _bin ich die Einzige, die Ron derart beleidigen darf._

Doch der zweite Punkt war Hermine wesentlich wichtiger_ - _sie lächelte Malfoy nun tatsächlich unbeschwert an und sagte: „Weißt du, Malfoy, wenn es etwas gibt, was mir noch unangenehmer auffällt als fehlende Tischmanieren", bei diesen Worten warf sie Ron einen scharfen Blick zu, „dann ist es fehlende Allgemeinbildung. Mantikore essen kein rohes Fleisch, Malfoy. Oder sollte ich lieber sagen…_Know-nothing_?" Gereizt und mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen sah sie ihm in die Augen – _ein sehr nettes silber-grau, das wohl kaum zu seiner schwarzen Seele passt_, dachte Hermine verwirrt - während er zurückstarrte.

Alles um sie herum war still geworden während ihres kleinen Wortgefechts. Malfoy leckte sich über die Lippen und – Hermine konnte es nicht glauben – _lächelte zurück_. Es war ein Mittelding zwischen fiesem, herablassendem und belustigtem Lächeln.

„Granger, Fakt ist, dass du unzivilisierte Freunde hast. Ich an deiner Stelle würde mich in gewähltere Kreise begeben, soweit das mit deiner Abstammung möglich ist."

Mit diesen Worten warf er ihr einen letzten, nachdenklichen Blick zu und drehte sich mit bauschendem Umhang um. In diesem Moment hatte er große Ähnlichkeit mit Snape.

Hermine atmete hektisch aus. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sie die Luft angehalten hatte. Ihr Herz schlug heftig in ihrem Brustkorb und sie war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob das wirklich nur an der Aufregung über Ron lag.

* * *

Vielleicht ein kleines Review, damits schneller mit dem 3. Chap weitergeht? (-: Es muss ja kein riesig-langer Text sein, es reichen auch eindeutige Aussagen wie "Schlecht!" und "Gut!" oder so ähnlich...hihi.


End file.
